narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Konohamaru Sarutobi
}} | english = }} , named after the village of Konoha, is the grandson of the Third Hokage and by extension the nephew of Asuma Sarutobi. Personality Konohamaru usually hangs out with his two friends, Udon and Moegi. Together, they call themselves the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad". He and his teammates constantly try to sneak up on Naruto Uzumaki with poor variations of the Cloak of Invisibility Technique. Konohamaru's biggest influence is Naruto himself, looking up to him as a role model. At various points Naruto and Konohamaru appear to have common bonds between them, such as use of the perverted jutsu, determination, and a fiery attitude. Konohamaru ends many of his sentences with , much like Naruto's "Dattebayo!" Even though Konohamaru and Naruto pretend to be rivals, the two clearly have a deep and understanding relationship, that goes far beyond the boundaries of a mentor/protégé relationship, more like one between a younger and elder brother. Konohamaru idolizes Naruto in ways that no other person does, which is also shown when the two meet first, with Konohamaru calling Naruto respectfully. They eventually become very close, and Naruto also teaches Konohamaru some jutsu that he himself excels in. Part I in Episode 2.]] At the start of the series, Konohamaru feels unacknowledged due to his status as the Third Hokage's grandson, and is always recognized as the "Honorable Grandson". Although he had only recently begun to attend the Academy, he constantly attempted surprise attacks on his grandfather so he could defeat him and acquire the acknowledgment of the Hokage name. Though Ebisu, his tutor, tried to discourage this, it is only through Naruto's influence that Konohamaru realized that there would be no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. Instead, it is a dream that would take many years of hard work and discipline to realize. Konohamaru makes a few other staggered appearances as Part I progresses, either trying to spend time with Naruto or simply trying to be helpful. After his grandfather's death, Konohamaru briefly loses interest in Naruto's guidance, feeling the restoration of the village to be more important. When Tsunade attempts to take on the position of Hokage, Konohamaru is unaccepting of her due to his opinion that she can't compare to his grandfather. After Tsunade demonstrates her strength and medical abilities for him, however, Konohamaru accepts her as the Third's successor. Part II Like in Part I, Konohamaru appears infrequently in Part II. Konohamaru's scarf is even longer post-time skip, stretching at least several feet beyond his neck. He debuts after Naruto's return to the village as a member of Team Ebisu, in the anime having just returned from a mission to find a cat (as Naruto had done in the past). Most of his later appearances are to either show Naruto his perverted jutsu or to marvel at Naruto's abilities. Invasion of Pain arc When Pain of Akatsuki attacks Konoha in search of Naruto, Konohamaru comes across the Naraka path. After observing its abilities he tries to go and inform others of what it can do, but accidentally alerts the Path to his location. Ebisu intervenes to give Konohamaru a chance to escape, but Konohamaru insists on fighting to protect Ebisu, Naruto, and the village. He successfully uses the Rasengan that Naruto taught on the Naraka path, but the Path retreats before their battle can progress further. Abilities At the beginning of the series, Konohamaru's only skills included some poor cloaking techniques and much worse transformation skills. However, after having met Naruto, he has at least perfected his transformation technique. Naruto teaches him how to use the Sexy Technique, which he combines in Part II with the Shadow Clone Technique. Rasengan Sometime during Part I, Naruto taught Konohamaru how to use the Rasengan. When being walked through the steps he assumed it was another perverted jutsu. He apparently does not use it until his battle with Pain, as Ebisu is surprised to see he can use it. His version of the Rasengan is, like Naruto's, performed using a Shadow Clone to control the power of the chakra, but is smaller than Naruto's. It is also shown that Konohamaru holds the Rasengan with a shadow clone the way Naruto uses one to hold his Great Ball Rasengan. Trivia * In the anime, when he is showing off his Sexy: Double Knockout Girls Technique, he is beat up by Moegi instead of Sakura. Similarly, the Sexy: Double Knockout Guys Technique is not seen in the anime. * Konohamaru perversion is seen as equal to Jiraiya's. Because of this, he consistantly concentrates on sext jutsus dispite Naruto's protests. Quotes * "And I'm the village's number one ninja, Konohamaru." * "I made a promise..." * (To Pain) "I'm a Genin of the Sarutobi clan named after this village! I am Konohamaru Sarutobi! And don't you forget it!" References he:קונוהאמארו סארטובי